Sorry to You Story
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: "Lo lamento" el amor no siempre resulta bien, a veces es no correspondido, es doloroso, pero así son las cosa; "Lo siento, pero todavía te amo" Fail Summari, GumixGumo


Hola a Todos, volví con un nuevo fic, esta vez de una de mis canciones favoritas de Gumi, la canción Sorry to You, esta canción es tan triste pero tan linda, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Gumi es de Intenert Co. Sorry to You es de Fei-P

**Advertencias: **Cambie el chico ramdom del vídeo por Gumo, porque bueno, me gusta el GumoxGumi, pero Miku sigue siendo la chica que le gusta, el fic esta hecho según lo entendí, esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Gumi, eso es todo!

Disfruten!

* * *

Era una tarde de primavera, yo y Gumo íbamos saliendo de la escuela, mire al frente, vi como su sombra era más larga que la mía, sonreí ante este detalle;

-Gumi, vamos-Me llamo, extendiendo su mano, que no dude en tomar.

Todos los días, al volver de la escuela, entrelazamos nuestros dedos, me gusta sentir el calor de su mano, un poco más grande que la mía.

Íbamos caminando lentamente, mientras conversábamos de diversas cosas sin importancia, pero que me hacían feliz, ya que podía escuchar su voz.

Pero eso no es suficiente.

Pude ver como miraba a la chica más linda del salón, Hatsune Miku, esbelta, hermosa, con buena figura, se destaca tanto en deportes como en los estudios, en una palabra; perfecta.

Yo sé que a Gumo le gusta, siempre la mira, donde sea, aunque ella ya tiene novio, pero él no se rinde…ni yo con él.

Se me oprime el pecho cada vez que lo veo suspirar por ella, es muy doloroso, esta tan cerca…pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Me detuve, jalando la mano de Gumo, que me miro extrañado, yo le mire, sentía mis mejillas arder, mi corazón acelerado, intentaba obtener el suficiente valor para lo que iba a hacer, ya no soportaba más, guardar un amor por 6 años cuesta mucho.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-…-No respondí, solo solté su mano, "Hoy es el día, ya no esperare más, además ya no quiero verlo sufrir por Miku"

-¿Gumi?-Se acercó un poco, apreté con fuerza mi falda, y tome aire, intentando tranquilizarme.

-T-tú…tú…-Me trabe, las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca, están atascadas en mi garganta, sentía que el aire ya no me llagaba a los pulmones, y solo escuchaba mis acelerado corazón, golpearme internamente.

-…-Me miro en silencio, me siento tan tonta.

Respire, no pienso echar atrás, ahora no.

-¡TÚ ME GUSTAS!-Grite a todo pulmón, mi cara me ardía, de seguro parecía un tomate, respire un poco, y levante mi vista, para ver a Gumo.

Este me miraba en silencio, rascándose la cabeza, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, "No, me va a…"

-Jejeje-Se rio incomodo, yo lo mire, las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos-. Creo que…lo pensare, con permiso.

Se dio la vuelta, y se fue solo a su casa, me sentía algo…triste, "No fue ni un si ni un no, tal vez tenga oportunidad", me fui con ese pensamiento, a paso lento, a mi casa.

Esa noche Gumo me llamo, pero en vez de darme una respuesta, solo nos pusimos a discutir por cualquier cosa, corte molesta el teléfono, y me tire en mi cama, hundiendo mi cara en la almohada.

Suspire, aunque intente sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero me fue imposible, no pienso en nada más que él, él siempre está en todos mis pensamientos y sueños.

_Siento que todo en mi esta al revés._

Paso una semana sin una respuesta, y Gumo se estaba alejando cada vez de mí, yo busco cualquier manera de acercármele, pero él me esquiva…me siento muy mal.

…_Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y no está bien llorar sobre la leche derramada._

Sentí mi celular vibrar mientras arreglaba mis cosas, lo abrí, vi que era un mensaje de Gumo, sonreí automáticamente al verlo;

_De: Gumo_

_Asunto: Sin asunto_

_Ven al cruce del tren, ya tengo mi respuesta_

Tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo lo más rápido que me daban las piernas, tenía que ir donde Gumo;

-¡Gumo!-Le llame mientras agitaba mi brazo, me detuve bruscamente al ver lágrimas surcar su rostro, mi sonrisa se borró-. G-Gumo… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Lo lamento-Me dijo quedamente, yo no lo entendía-. No puedo corresponderte…Tenemos que empezar de cero

-P-pero Gumo…a que te refieres-Sentía como en mi interior, algo se quebraba lentamente.

-¡Eres una carga!-Me grito, mirándome enojado, pero sus ojos, se veían tristes.

-Acaso todo mi amor…no es suficiente-Murmure con voz queda, pero no me escucho.

Sentí, como en mi interior, todo se destruyó, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear, me costaba mantenerme en pie, Gumo se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar, yo estire mi brazo, inútilmente intentando alcanzarlo.

-No te vayas, por favor no te vayas…-"No, no, no puede estar pasando esto. No puede, no podemos terminar así"

Todo se quebró…

-L-lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento-Empecé a mascullar, mis piernas no podían sostenerme, termine en el suelo, apretando mis puños.

Mi celular vibro, lo tome sin ganas, viendo…un mensaje de Gumo.

_De: Gumo_

_Asunto: Lo lamento_

-¿Eh?-Mire extrañada el asunto, lo abrí para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Al leerlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que no paraban por más que lo intentara;

_Gracias_

Me llego otro mensaje, lo abrí al instante;

_Gracias por amarme, pero no puedo estar contigo, lo lamento._

_Sera mejor que te busques a alguien que te pueda querer tanto como tú me quieres…_

_Gracias, muchas gracias por todo, pero este es nuestro adiós._

_Siempre te recordare…_

_Gracias Gumi._

No podía dejar de llorar, mis lágrimas fluían solas.

-Lo lamento, siempre fui egoísta, también idiota y llorona-Murmuraba entre las lágrimas que caían sobre el pavimento mojándolo-. S-sabía que yo no te gustaba…desde u-un principio…pero…pero… ¡Aun así te quiero!-Dije entre mis lamentables sollozos, hipando, recordando los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos-. P-perdóname…quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, ser a-amigos de nuevo, no importa si no te gusto… ¡Por favor perdóname, yo si te perdono!

Desde ese día, toda relación que haya existido entre Gumo y yo desapareció, ya no nos hablamos, yo, sigo enamorada de él, me gusta más que nadie, pero no sirve de nada eso, ya que ahora…no existe nada entre nosotros.

El camino de vuelta es silencioso, mi sobra avanza sola, mi mano sujeta el aire…

…Pero estoy segura, de si alguna vez Gumo mira hacia atrás, me vera, y tendré el valor suficiente de hacerlo volver.

* * *

Me merezco un review?

Por cada review Gumi recibe una zanahoria de conzuelo!


End file.
